Drama at Hogwarts
by BowTiesAreCoolx
Summary: Trying for a novel  that I probably won't finish . But it's about four kids that go to Hogwarts, all in different houses, and basically a ton of drama.


*****(Taylor's POV)*****

Taylor had never dreamed of being a witch. Hell, she hadn't even known they existed! Yet, here she was, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, each year.

She'd come to her fifth, and she still couldn't believe her luck after each summer when she could get away from her boring muggle family and see her friends.

This year would be different. Every year was. I mean, in a school of magic, nothing was quite _ordinary _now was it? But if only she'd known just how different this year would be. Fights, break-ups, drama... It would all come. With a price.

*****(Jenny's POV)*****

"Ohmigosh! Jenny! Hey!" Anna hugged her best friend. Jenny had just stepped through platform nine and three quarters, where Anna had immediately spotted her. Jenny looked around at the familiar faces. She was searching for her friend DeLancey. She was nowhere to be seen.

Finally, it was time to get on the train. As they boarded the Hogwarts Express, someone pushed passed them, knocking Anna off her feet. It was Pamela, a girl they didn't talk to much, but had most definitely heard about. Pamela and her friends were the most admired witches and wizards at Hogwarts. The teachers liked them, because they got good grades, and everyone else liked them because they were afraid not to. Not Jenny though. Jenny didn't like them at all. She thought that Pamela was a bitch, and wanted nothing to do with her.

Jenny helped her friend up, and rolled her eyes. "That girl is just so..." She didn't finish her sentence. They walked in silence, until they found DeLancey and Sandra. Anna and Jenny took the seats across from them, as the train began to move.

*****(Scarlet's POV)*****

Scarlet was exhausted. The last thing she needed was some loser coming in and ruining her peace, as she tried to sleep. Yet, here she was, sitting in a compartment all alone, when somebody opened the door.

She looked up. The girl that was at the door was dressed in all pink and her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail. She was actually quite pretty. But Scarlet didn't care how pretty she was-she wanted her sleep.

"Hey, I'm Kairi!" said the girl. "Can I sit with you?"

Scarlet opened her mouth to say _no_, but the girl had already entered the compartment and sat down across from her. She sighed.

"So what's your name? What house are you in? Are the teachers nice here? This is my first year at Hogwarts! I used to be homeschooled, but my mum decided it would be nice if I went to a real school. She says I talk too much. I like talking! Are people nice here? What are the houses again? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin... And Jigglypuff? Oh that's a cool name! I want to be in Jigglypuff!"

"It's Hufflepuff..." corrected Scarlet. She wished Kairi would shut up. She was annoying. At least she probably wouldn't have to put up with her. There was no way in hell that this girl was a Slytherin.

"Yeah! Hufflepuff! You still haven't told me your name, have you?"

Scarlett began to say her name, but only got as far as "S-" before she was interupted again.

"Oh! And what house are you in? Maybe I'll be in your house! That'd be so cool! We could be like best friends, because we already know each other!"

Scarlet stared at Kairi, open mouthed. God, the girl had a lot of courage, she'd give her that.

*****(Austere's POV)*****

Amy Pond sat alone in a compartment. _Well, that's odd._ Thought Austere, as he walked past. Usually Amy was surrounded by friends. She was popular, but she wasn't obnoxious like Pamela.

Austere opened the compartment door, and walked in and sat next to her. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey Aussie," replied Amy.

_Aussie. _Not a nickname he'd let anyone else call him. But Amy... "Why were you all alone?" He blurted

out.

"I...um...I just didn't feel like sitting with anyone," Amy replied.

Austere was surprised. Amy usually seemed like the happy, confident type. He wasn't amazing at the whole talking thing, so he kind of just sat there, as not to embarrass himself.

Amy slowly stood up. Austere was about to ask where she was going, when she came and sat next to him, and put her head in his lap. It was odd, as she hadn't been close to him for years now. First and second year, they were best friends. Then, they started to grow apart.

He played with her hair. "Amelia Pond." She closed her eyes. "Where have you been the past four years?" Staring down at her beautiful face, he thought, _I could stay like this forever._


End file.
